Something New
by XxPurpleBloodzXx
Summary: Irosami! This just a story about their ups and downs. And their marriage and wait for it...BABIES! Yeah! Of course their is some other character relationships too. Makorra Jinoochy Bolin.. well I'll find him someone. Just looking at their lives after the season finale! just read! Rating will change. WILL RETURN JUNE 15TH [Srry for the lack of updates and I thank u for ur support]


A/N: New 1st chapter of the NEW 'Something New'. I hope u enjoy it! Review! Sorry if it confuses some people I'll delete the old chapters soon. Again review, read & enjoy. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.

* * *

Invite.

It's been 3 months since the attack on Republic City. And everything is still shaken up and trust among average day people, bender or non bender was still broken. People still roamed the streets clutching onto their children, as if they are trying to preserve their lives. Everyone at all times seemed to be turning their heads, watching their backs constantly. It was like Republic City took a fierce, unmerciful blow to head, unable to recover no matter the lengths it would go through to try. It also made people stop and think about how much impact one man can deliver to entire city, let alone an entire group of people. This disturbing realization made some people lose their trust in the human race, not excluding themselves, therefore it made them lose their sanity and soon their life. It was scary to think a man was still able to take someone's life without even stepping a foot on _this_ world. It was too much for people to speak about, too much for them to even think about. It had stung, kicked, and shocked them and it seemed to have left a permanent scar. No matter how much they tried haunting memories of the day will still be there. For those who had their life threatened by Amon, and those who realized that this whole 'revolution' was a lie and they were just playing fools in causing pain, in one man's sick twisted game. People experienced many different emotions that day. Some felt ashamed, relieved, hurt, sorrow. Many were speechless. It left different footprints in everyone's individual sand. It gave people different wounds to live with. Everything was different for everyone.

For everyone's scar is _always_ different.

And a _war scar_ isn't any different.

Asami Sato was no exception.

The Future Industries heiress laid silently on her plum colored canopy bed, reflecting on the days past events. Today she had went to the court house to overhear the sentence for her father. It was painful, hurtful, heart breaking scene for her to watch. It took all of her strength to hold back her tears. She remember the sinister grin her father flashed her as the officers hauled him away in hand cuffs, his eyes never leaving her's. She could feel his cold dark eyes boring into her soul, and it was done so easily that it made Asami feel almost like a mirror and her father was staring deeply into his reflection. Finally he was hauled off away from her view and his monstrous look had left the atmosphere, bringing Asami _some_ peace.

Asami knew her _true_ father was gone and the universe, heavens, or _whatever_ was up there decided to leave this monster in the place of her father. But she couldn't think about him right now, she had to focus on Future Industries, the company her father put his whole life to...well 'till he got side tracked into bringing 'equality' to Republic City and bringing pain into a occasionally grieving family. Asami sighed when she thought of her mom. The family of three horribly cut down to two and now sadly cut down to one. One sad, hurt teenage girl now living alone in her fathers stately mansion. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the burning tears. Didn't her father realize what he had done to himself? What he had done to _her_, to her_ mother_?!

To the _company_.

Asami could feel a headache coming on when she thought of the company.

The company. Her company. No her father's company, that was now handed over to her. There was no other choice really, it was either that or sell the company and honestly she didn't want such a strong, powerful company go to some amateur because of her foolish father's actions. When she signed the papers which handed the company over to her she was so sure that this was a step in the right direction, that maybe if she focused only on this that she would finally get her mind off of the unbearable amount of pain she felt on a daily basis.

Oh how she was wrong.

Many of the original employers had quit when they found out their respected leader had been in cahoots with the Equalists. Most of them were appalled by his actions, since they were benders themselves or were a non-bender against the equalists. Others were not for or against the equalist, same with the benders, but their trust had been broken, never to be regained. The remaining employers were scared and traumatized, they barely trusted her even though she had stayed on the 'bender's side'. But she couldn't blame them, her own father betrayed and hurt to the point where she knew she would never be the same and she was still barely pulling out of that nightmare.

Worse than that was no one wanted to do business with the company know that they found out that her father was planning with a organization that wanted to over throw bending. No matter how she and her co-workers (yes she did help not that she could sit back and relax anyways) no one wanted buy/ invest in her and the company. It pained her greatly to see such great work go to waste, to see such hard work go fruitless because no one believed that this was a strictly business company that wanted get back on track. No one believed that they could ever pull out of this runt. No one believed in them anymore.

But it seemed these days no one believed anymore.

Asami moved around her bed a bit trying to find a cool spot, but it seemed that the bed was just bursting with heat. She decided to get up and move around a bit and get her mind off of things. Maybe go for a walk? No, it was too hot for that. The summer's heat was like nothing before, the sun always shining and the air always humid and dry. Temperatures were also at an all time high. Surprisingly it was an average 95 degrees daily! And that was when it was a good day! Sometimes the temperature could go up in the 100 mark. And sadly today was one of those days. Hot and sweaty. But only a fool would wanna take a walk on a day like today.

She decided on drinking some ice cold water and going over the new sketches for the Sato- Motor Bike. But those plans were short lived when she heard a knock on the door. She lazily walked through the corridors, down the steps and through the halls and down more steps. As she was walking Asami realized how scary living alone could be. Every step she took most likely resolved in an echo. Which always reminded her of how alone she was, but always frightened her bit because anything could sneak up on her when her back was turned, but that was just paranoid thinking.

Asami finally made it to the door after walking down 3 flights of steps. She grasped the door knob and swung it open, she was then greeted by a familiar face.

Bolin.

Her and Bolin could be considered 'friends' even though they didn't talk on a daily basis. There was still a sense of caring and comfort they both had for each other, even after the break-up between Mako and her, they were still friends. Funny thing is, he was the one that was there for her after the fight to hold her and let her cry on his shoulder, instead of Korra or anyone else for that matter, she knew it was right after the big fight and everyone was preoccupied, so she held a grudge over them for that, but Bolin was the last person she thought would help her. He told her that she could always count on him, no matter what. He even admitted himself that Mako was a big jerk for breaking her heart like that and would surely knock him on his feet once he got the chance for her. Not to mention he had also saved her life, right when her own father was about to electrocute her, ending her young life, he had stepped in and save the day, just in time as well, one moment later Asami would have been burned and long gone.

After all the things Bolin has done for her how could she not call him a friend?

"Bolin? I wasn't expecting you," Asami said with a very surprised, but glad look on her face. At least someone came to visit her when she needed it the most, even though she'll never admit when she really needs someone...

"Yeah. I know I kinda just popped up out nowhere..." Bolin looked around as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"...Uh..is there something you need?" Asami asked with a perplexed look on her face

"..No..wait yes! I came her to," Bolin stopped midway and started waving his hands around in a flamboyant and awkward fashion, trying to make the scene more dramatic, but he only managed to make it more awkward and weird.

Asami brow shot up in embarrassment and confusion.

_'Oh Bolin'_

"B-Bolin?" Asami said with a slight stutter

All of sudden Bolin pulled out a blood red card which was neatly tied with a shimmering gold ribbon. The ribbon was decorated in subtle accents, the shimmering gold was catching the sun's intense glow causing giving it a simple but tasteful appearance. Simply gorgeous.

"You! Asami Sato are invited for dinner at the Air Temple tonight!" Bolin shouted happily, he began shoving the red card in her face with big ol' grin plastered on his face.

"Bolin...please..stop" she said grabbing the card straight from his calloused hands.

"Sorry!" he said quickly with the smile still etched in his face.

Before Asami could say anything else Bolin said he had somewhere else to be and ran out in a flash. Leaving Asami a bit confused on what just happened, but she shrugged it off telling herself that just how Bolin was. She slowly shut door and turned back to do what she was doing before Bolin had arrived..

Which was nothing.

She sighed and decided to go make herself something to eat since she hadn't had a bite to eat all day. Before she made it halfway, she felt something soft, velvety, but sightly rough in her hands. The card! She had completely forgotten she had it in her hand! She was so focused on finding something to do she had forgotten she actually did have something to do. She turned on her heel and made a beeline for her room. She wanted to read the card in peace and quiet, not like there was every any noise in the house anyways. But there was something about her room that made relax more than any other part of the house. It brought a blanket of warmth every time she went in there, a hand that was always there for her to hold on to. As if there was someone already there waiting for her. Waiting to love her, hold her, and carry her away from the evils of the world. When Asami would describe the room in her head it would make her question her sanity. Why would someone say that much about a silly old room anyways? It was just a room..

But Asami knew it wasn't just a _room._

It was _her_ room.

Where it _never_ changed.

Where _everything always stayed the same. _

No matter _who or what changed_ around her.

Asami finally reached her highly praised room and plopped herself on the bed, the warmth of the atmosphere surrounding her immediately She took it all in, her plum colored bed, her white dresser and vanity table, the various photos of her mother. After she looked over her room she proceeded to open the card. She undid the shimmering gold tie and the poor the craftsmanship of whoever tied it. She paused to feel the contradicting soft yet roughness of the paper. he grazed her hand over the front, the softness she felt was appealing but the added roughness reminded her it was still paper. She slowly and carefully opened the card looking at every detail of said card. The color was a deep shade of red, the color of blood. Why this color? Asami thought. She liked the color red, but this color just reminded her too much of blood. Blood splattering everywhere. The blood of the heroes. The blood of the villains. The blood of the innocent, the mothers, the children, and the fathers. The blood of man and woman. The blood that Republic had to shed to protect its people from a mad man.

Asami was never a big fan of blood.

But she decided to overlook that and continued with opening the card. She quickly opened it and skimmed through not really reading, more like finding out the important stuff.

The card:

_You have been cordially invited to the Air Temple for a special event. _

_Jinora's 11th Birthday!_

_She will be celebrating her 11th birthday on July 12_

_We hope to see you there. _

_Where: Air Temple __{Formal Event}_

_When: 8:00 pm._

_Why: Jinora's growing up! _

_Hope to see you there!_

Jinora's birthday? Asami knew that Jinora's birthday was in the summer but she didn't know the exact date. Well now she knew, and she now knew that was to be some sort of celebration held at the Air Temple. Asami left the card on her bed and decided to relax, maybe take a well deserved nap. Yeah she really earned herself a nap, especially after everything that's happened today. Asami was about to shut her eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep 'till it dawned on her that today was July 12th! Today was the day of the party! Asami shot up out of her bed and checked her wall clock, she had an 1 hour and 30 minutes 'till the party. She sighed with relief, that was just enough time to get ready for the party. She wanted to slap Bolin across the face though for giving her invitation now instead of weeks ago!

Alas, she got up and went to the mirror and looked herself over.

Her wavy ebony tresses cascaded down her back in waterfall-like manner. Her face looked smooth and her pale skin gave her angelic look along with the ever present glow that she had. There was no makeup today giving her a natural but sexy look to her features. Her red lips also didn't adorn any beauty products on them so you could naturally see the redness in her lips. She looked simply beautiful.

And surprisingly this was Asami's 'I just got out of bed look' .

Asami always knew her beauty was rare and couldn't be touched. She was the woman men envisioned in their most intense fantasies. She was the girl boys dreamed about calling theirs. She was always the 'it' girl. The beautiful one. Miss Lust. Men would want her and women would want to be her.

She was gorgeous when she wasn't even trying!

But it was annoying at times. People made her out to be dumb and helpless just because she was 'pretty'. What was that suppose to mean?! That you had to be ugly to be smart?! It wasn't right and it was just annoying and troublesome. She didn't like to explain to people that she wasn't a 'dumb rich girl' that they sought her out to be. It frustrated her to no end and it would just ruin her day, but of course she would let it slide. It wasn't her fault people were ignorant these days.

She sighed as she thought about the image people had for 'pretty' girls. There was nothing she could do about, but expect keep proving them wrong. Keep being the opposite of what people thought.

She quietly smiled to herself and turned around and into her bathroom and began getting ready for tonight's events.

* * *

Special A/N:

My heart goes out to all you people who suffered from that psychopath that came and shot those innocence 6-10 years old. 20 kids! Not to mention teachers, principal & staff! You sick freak! How could you?! Right around Christmas Time too!? Those poor kids! At least they are now in heaven w/ the Lord! Lord watch over them and their families. My prayers are with those families. /3

I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS WORLD IS COMING TO! [I can't believe this man! So sick and twisted! You WILL ROT IN HELL FOR YOUR ACTIONS! DO YOU HEAR?! ROT! YOU ARE DAMNED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! YOU ARE LUCKY GOD IS FORGIVING AND GREAT! BUT YOU BETTER REPENT AND TRY TO HELP THOSE FAMILIES YOU'VE HURT! YOUR SIN IS GREAT AND IT WON'T BE EASY...MAYBE IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE. YOU'VE JUST KILLED GOD'S CREATION...THINK ABOUT THAT... ! YOU ARE JUST SO SICK..! I .HATE .WHAT. YOU. HAVE. DONE.! I ALMOST HATE YOU!]

.

... it's really sad... :'[

v.v

I am forgiving person. But I cannot forgive this man for what he has done to those poor young kids. [this will sound weird but] it's one thing to kill a man that can defend himself and its another thing to kill a child who can not.

How could u do that.?!

Especially during the most special time of the year..

those people will be spending Christmas without their kids this year..

So painfully sad. v.v

Please everyone out there pray for all the people who died in that Massacre! Especially the kids!/3

Send your love to their Families..

Please cherish you're families this year, because you never know when they won't be there..

D':

/3.


End file.
